


Protective Pappy

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but lets be real, Papyrus would be really protective of the small nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Pappy

While he wasn’t one for spying, but he had to take action. He couldn’t get any answers from Sans, and all the other guards hadn’t had any better odds finding out exactly who this monster was. And they had been sure that he hadn’t actually been meeting up with anyone because he didn’t smell any different.

However Papyrus wasn’t one to be so easily fooled. As lazy as his brother was, he was a very smart and cunning skeleton. When he put any effort into his work, his puzzles had potential to rival even his own. Sans had obviously found a way to hide his smell so the Royal Guards would be fooled. But that look on his face whenever he came back into town wasn’t fooling any one.

Papyrus wasn’t exactly sure who it was that his brother was seeing, but he was going to make sure that whoever they were, that they were treating his brother with all the care he needed and deserve. Sans was more fragile than he let on, and even one wrong move could leave his brother nothing but dust. Or at least with a broken bone, or a crack, or a really nasty burse. Or even heart broken.

Because while neither of them had actually gone out on a date with anyone before, Papyrus had made the proper precautions should the occasion ever happen. He had read the book and knew all there was to know about dating. Sans on the other hand, hadn’t even read a single page. His brother was just so unaware of what it took to date. He would have to share with him every detail about dating later.

But he’d have to make sure that whoever this was treating his brother right. He knew that he made him happy, because he had walked into his face and that was without a doubt he face of someone who was in love. He practically floated into the house. Actually he was pretty sure he did float into the house. But this would just mean that he’d have to be extra sure that whoever it was, was taking extra good care of his brother and that their intentions were nothing but good.

As quietly as he could, he snuck behind his brother. He’d stay in the bushes as he tailed him everywhere he went. And who knew that Sans was so hard to follow. There were points where he’d just disappear completely. Though he wasn’t going to give up so easily. Undyne had even given him special permission to have this one day off, because much like a good number of the members of the Royal Guard, she too was interested in what was up with Sans.

He ended up tailing him all throughout the Underground. He wasn’t going to let him out of his sight for long, no matter how elusive Sans could be. If he put even half as much effort into being so elusive as he did in his actual work, he could only imagine how good his puzzles could be.

By the time he had reached Hot Land, his cover had nearly been blown when his phone rang. He had to jump into a nearby cavern in the exit from Waterfall to avoid being caught. Though Sans was napping at his station, and had he not been trying to spy on him to find out who it was that he was seeing.

“Hey Papyrus, we might have a lead on this. Turns out that Alphys has camera’s all over the Underground. You know that big door near Sans’s Snowdin station? We don’t have audio, but he does spend a lot of time down there, and every time he’s about to leave he always got a goofy love struck look on his face. So go and stake out down there so we can get some clues as to what’s going on here.” Undyne ordered. It wasn’t even a debate, as she had already hung up on him. She was probably at Alphys’s lab and didn’t want to leave. He’s focus on being her wingman later after he had confirmation that whoever it was that Sans was seeing was taking good care of him.

He didn’t even know how long he had been waiting in those bushes, before Sans actually showed up. He knew that this had to be the place that he was going to meet up with whoever it was, because before he sat down, he lifted up his shirt a little and a bunch of little bright blue butterflies came fluttering out. This was serious. He was going to have to make extra sure that whoever it was his brother was going to meet was taking good care of him, because butterflies were a sign that these feelings were stronger than what he had previously thought.

And most importantly, it may have still been just a crush. But it was still crucial that whoever this was wasn’t taking advantage of his brother and his feelings. He was simply not going to stand for it if this was not the case.

He waited for someone to show up, but never actually saw anyone else. He heard a knock, and assumed that the door was going to open. But instead, it just turned into them telling each other knock knock jokes! He couldn’t believe this. Of course Sans would find the one other monster in the Underground who loved terrible jokes as much as he did. He was still going to talk to whoever that lady was behind the door. They may have had the same taste in really bad jokes, but he still had to be one hundred percent certain that her intentions were nothing but good.

Eventually they parted ways after what had to be a million terrible jokes, most of which were knock knock jokes. She left, but Sans stayed behind a bit longer. He hid his now bright blue features in his sleeves. He was glad that Sans had found someone who had made him smile like this.

 After he had recovered a little, he got up and left, shaking a few more butterflies from his shirt as he did so. It really was amazing how adorable his younger brother could be when he thought that no one was watching. It was rare to see him like this, because usually he tried to keep himself as low energy as he could. He couldn’t tell you why Sans did that. But either way it was nice to see him like this.

He waited a bit after Sans got up and left before he approached the door. He looked behind him to make sure his brother was nowhere to be seen before he knocked on the door. And then he waited for someone to answer. He stood there a bit before the woman from before answered.

“Oh! Who’s there?” She asked, surprised that perhaps her joke session hadn’t ended just yet.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I’M THE BROTHER OF THE SKELETON YOU’VE BEEN TELLING JOKES TO FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG.”

“Oh! Why hello there, Papyrus. Your brother has told me a lot about you. All good things, I can assure you.” Luckily she was not the same kind of monster as his brother, as Sans would have no doubt responded with “the-great-papyrus-i’m-the-big-brother-of-the-skeleton-you’ve-been-telling-joke-to-for-who-knows-how-long who?” Already, this was a point in her favor. Though this was nowhere near enough for him to trust her completely. Though that last part was also really flattering. Though that was more points for his brother than it did for her.

“I’M GLAD TO HEAR THAT, BUT HE’S THE EXACT REASON WHY I’M HERE. IT SEEMS AS THOUGH MY BROTHER HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU, SO I CAME TO SAY THAT YOU HAD BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY BROTHER. OR ELSE. I SHALL BE VERY CROSS.” He assured. There was a silence before he heard her chuckle. Did she not find his threat to be intimidating? Well she should, as he was a going to be a member of the Royal Guard and he would fight for his brother’s honor. And he would have a few choice words should she break his brother’s heart. Like disappointed.

“Don’t worry, Papyrus. I’ll make sure that your brother is never bonely.” She chuckled.

He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Had she just told him a horrible joke like his brother had? And one that he was sure that Sans had told him just yesterday?

“I TAKE BACK ALL CONCERN. YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER. GOODBYE.”

She laughed at his reaction.

“And goodbye to you too, Papyrus. Have a good day.”  
“YOU TOO.”


End file.
